Crash Landings
by Animelover5510
Summary: Finn takes a fancy to a new princess that crashed from space, but will his Ex Flame Princess get in the way? R&R! :)
1. Chapter 1

Adventure Time:

Finn ~x~ Goth Princess

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or any characters -except Goth princess ;)-**

Ch. 1

I pulled hard on the stick and it snapped. "Uh-oh…Going dooooooooownnnn!" I yelled as my ship collided off course. I clenched my eyes shut as I hit the ground. I sat there for a moment before opening the hatch. "Ouch…" "Jake! It's over here!" "Be careful dude, we don't know what's in there yet. It could be a dog eating space alien or…something!" I hear two people yell. I cracked open an eye to see a huge orange dog and a boy wearing all blue with a white hat. "Hi?" "Jake! It's a princess! Are you evil?" The boy asked "What? Are you?" He yelled "No! I'm good! I'm Finn the human. If you're evil, I will slay you!" He waved his sword at me. "Whoa! Watch where you're swinging that! I'm not evil okay? I'm Goth princess." I held out a hand and he put his weapon in his green pack. "I'm Finn. This is my partner Jake. Shrink down Jake." The dog shrunk down and walked up to me. "I'm Jake." "So I'm told." I smirked he laughed along with Finn. "Hey Finn, can I talk to you for a second over here?" "Sure." They walked over to the side as I inspected my ship. It was smoking. "Dang! Nyx, come here girl." I whistled. My dark banthersaur slunk out. She had a dinosaurs' body with Black Panther fur and huge bat wings. "Hey Nyx. You okay girl?" "Whoa! What's that?" Finn exclaimed "This is Nyx my banthersaur." I petted her under the chin as she perched on my shoulder. "I've never seen one of those before. That is so math!" I chuckled "Glad you think so. Do you know anybody who can fix my ship? I have to get to Zeptron. What is this place called?" "You're in Ooo. Pb can probably fix it for you. Come on!" he grabbed my hand and tugged me along as Jake snickered behind us. We stopped at an enormous candy castle. "Holy…" "This is the Candy Kingdom. There are dozens of kingdoms. There's the Ice kingdom, the Cloud kingdom, the Breakfast kingdom, the Lumpy Space Kingdom, the Lemon kingdom, and the…the…Fire kingdom." He seemed bummed as he said that. "You okay?" I put a hand on his shoulder and he perked up. "Yeah, come on, Princess Bubblegum is in here." I was dragged up several flights of stairs into a large room with lab equipment. "Princess! We found the new arrival! She needs her ship fixed though so we thought you could help." "Danggit Finn, you're ruining my mojo! I can't concentrate!" I heard a female voice say. Finn's face fell. "Sorry Prubs. We'll swing by later." I marched up to the lab-coated woman angrily. "That was rude, blowing him off like that. He was trying to tell you something. You could at least be polite and say 'Sorry Finn, but I'm busy. Can you come by later?' That was mean." I huffed "Danggit! Now my serum is ruined! I'll have to restart it. Can I help you?" She glared at me and I returned the look equally. "Not anymore, but you should apologize to Finn." "Why?" "You were-oomph!" A hand restrained me from the back. "It's okay Goth Princess, really." Finn said I turned my head a little. "Thart was nert vry ness fer a purncess Fern!" I said, his hand muffling me. He laughed. "We'll just stop by later. Bye Princess!" He dragged me outside then looked angrily at me. "What the plump Goth Princess! Why did you do that? PB didn't do anything wrong." If he expected me to forgive him and swoon over him, he had another thing coming. I glared right back at him, "She was a jerk to you Finn! She just brushed you off like you were some common bug and I saw how sad you looked. I was just trying to teach her some manners." I spat before turning on my heel. "Wait, Goth Princess! Where are you going?" He asked "Back to my ship. Where else would I go?" I heard him run up to me. "I'll come with you. If ice King notices you, he'll try to capture you and you'll need protect-" I spun and kicked his legs from under him and pinned his arm above his head while kneeling on his chest. I growled into his face, "I don't need a protector. I'm not one of these frilly princess's." before stalking off.

Finn's P.O.V.

I watched her walk off, rubbing my wrists that burned like my face. "Hey, you okay dude?" Jake asked crouching next to me. "Yeah…but I think I've got a new crush." Jake rolled his eyes, "you like any princess that can pin you to the floor." He scoffed but smiled. "She's different somehow Jake. I'unno." "Yeah, I know. Things would probably work better with you and GP." I looked up at him with a frown. "GP?" He looked at me defensively "Yeah? So? Goth Princess. GP. I like it." I shook my head. "That doesn't sound right… How about…

**Hey, Animelover5510 here. I'm in a bit of a pickle here, if you can figure out a name for Goth Princess, I'll pick the best and put it up! R&R! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Finn: *waves* Yo! Animelover doesn't own Adventure Time or any of us!**

**Goth Princess: Except me, don't forget.**

**Finn: *blushes* Oh yeah...**

Ch. 2

We walked back to the tree house to get a snack. "Whatcha want Finn?" "Spaghetti of course!" He laughed and tossed me a bag. "Thanks dude." I dug in as I looked out the window. I almost spit out my spaghetti at what I saw. "Jake!" It's Goth Princess!" "Hm? Really?" Yeah…how did we not notice that?" She was in the far end of our field. Jake shrugged with a grunt. "Go check on her." I ran out to greet her. "Goth princess!" She looked up

Goth Princess P.O.V

I looked up to see the blue boy waving at me. I raised a hand in reply. "Hey Finn. What's up?" "I think the sky." He grinned as I smirked. "Oh, I hope so." "So, need any help?" "Sure, that'd be great. Hand me that wrench, yeah?" He gave me the tool as I twisted a screw in. "Alright…so, now…I need that small screw over there and the metal panel. Thanks." "So um…want something to eat?" He asked. I froze. "Um…no…I'm good." I couldn't tell him I ate… "You sure? I have some spaghetti, and Jake could make some bacon…" He laughed as my stomach grumbled "Um…I'll go get it myself." I stood up "Okay, I'll show you where it is." We walked up to the house. "Um…can you, um…turn around?" I asked. He nodded with a raised eyebrow, but did as I requested. I tore into the raw meat with my fangs. Not like the usual but…good all the same. I wiped the blood off my face and cleared my throat. "Okay…I'm fine now." He turned around with an amused grin "Um…" "What?" He blushed and raised a hand to wipe the corner of my lips. "There was spaghetti sauce in the corner of your mouth." I flicked out my tongue to lick it off before he did and discover what it was.

Finn P.O.V

I felt my face flame like my ex girlfriend. Did she just lick my finger?! "U-um…um…" I couldn't speak because my brain was feeling all stupid. "Sorry." She said I blinked. "No, um…it's fine, I just…it was….it's completely okay." She chuckled, "Boy, are you red." "Um…it's really hot in here." She chuckled again, "Lets get back to the ship. We headed outside.

**Hey, I know it's super short, but it's all I fit in since I'm camping on the marrow. *hides behind rock* Anyhow, until next time, this is Animelover5510, signing off! *salutes* R&R! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

**Yoho! :) Um...so...I have a problem...I don't think anyone's reading this :( Might take it down...maybe stop writing…*shrugs* So...last test chapter.**

Finn P.O.V

We walked back to the ship. "Back to work, back to work!" She stretched then sat down to work. "Hey Finn, hand me that screwdriver, yeah?" "Sure." her hand brushed mine as she took it so I shivered as my face was scalded. She looked at me closely. Did she want me to overheat?! "You cold?" She asked suddenly. "Eh?" "You cold?" "No." She put a hand to my forehead and I shivered again. "Hmm. I don't believe you. Here." She took off her thick coat to drape it over my shoulders. "N-no! Arent you cold?" She shook her head with a dark look then turned away. "I'm fine. I've got long sleeves." I tilted my head curiously. "You okay?" She had a scary look on her face. "I'm fine...you can take a break. Nyx can help." They got to work. "Hey...I'm sorry." "For what? You haven't done anything wrong yet." "Well, you seemed kinda sad...so I thought I might have said something." She looked at me for a moment, smiled, leaned over, took off my hat, and ruffled my hair with a snicker. "You're adorable." I ducked my head as a blush spread across my face. "Cute."

Jake P.O.V

I sat in the window sill with a smile. Finn's face could probably be seen in the Candy Kingdom. I was surprised that he let her take his hat off so easily though. He never let anyone take his hat off. Not even me! I felt a twinge of jealousy but quickly brushed it aside. He loved her. I had a feeling that he was serious this time. I also had a feeling something bad was coming. My eyes narrowed at the thought. Then I sipped my tea with a smile. Today was a nice day.

Finn P.O.V

I tried to stifle a yawn but failed. Goth Princess smiled at me. "Tired? Here…" She poked around in her ship for a moment then popped out with a fluffy black pillow. "Use this. Lie down." I obediently lied back on the pillow while she spread her leather jacket over me like a blanket. "Night Finn." The beautiful Princess kissed my forehead with icy lips then went back to work. I pulled the coat up to my nose and took a whiff. She smelled like pepper and burnt marshmallows. But...also had a faint vanilla scent...along with something familiar but...I couldn't remember what it was...figure it out later...sleep overtook me. "Good night Goth Princess...love you…"

Normal P.O.V

The princess watched as the other girl put her lips to the boys forehead. "Wh-who is that? Why are you smiling like that Finn? I dumped you. You should be crying!" The rage filled princess slammed her fist into the tree. "Nobody but me can have Finn. You'll see Finn. You need me. Once I get rid of that pesky witch, you'll come crawling back to me. You'll see." She slunk away quietly.

Goth Princess P.O.V

I wiped the sweat from my forehead. "Phew. Break time Nyx." She stretched. "Yeah, I'm a little tired too." I looked at the blonde haired boy next to me with a hum. I carefully shifted his head to my stomach so I could lay on the pillow. Nyx curled up on my chest, purring contentedly. "Night girl." Soon the only sound I heard was our quiet breathing.

Finn P.O.V

I was awoken to frightened whimpering. "Please...I'm sorry...help me...someone!'' I sat up quickly and drew my sword. "Who's there?" I called. The sound was coming from...Goth Princess? "Goth Princess...wake up." I shook her gently. Her eyes glowed red as she set sharp claws against my throat. I felt the most fear I'd ever felt in a long time. "G-goth Princess?"


End file.
